Slasher
Type of Character (Normal, Sub-Boss, Boss, Final Boss, Extra Boss) Sub-Boss Status (Alive, Dead, Leader, and etc) Alive, Clone Threat Level Assessment Medium Appearance He appears to be very young but is older than most would think. He has a flowerless stalk but he doesn’t care at all. He has two blade-like arms. One of them is a demon-slaying blade while the other one is a completely demonic blade. His primary color is nothing. Null. He has no color to him at all. His eyes are completely blank but he can still see from them. He wears a mask made out of bio-metal on his face which makes it so that his eyes glow ominously. He has a metallic tail connected on his backside. He has one metallic arm stemming from his right shoulder just below the blade arm. Bio-metal is ever-flowing from his tail. Powers He has the power to see what is unseen. This often is used by him to see what the future is like or might be like (sometimes seeing the bad end of it). His blades gather up energy around them and he becomes stronger as more energy is gathered up. He can also steal energy from another being if he wants if the blades get close to striking the enemy. It is a different matter if he erects a five to ten meter draining field around him which slowly drains the energy from someone and grants it all to him. He can use minor telekinesis to control whatever other powers that he may have. He does have one power that is completely unknown but looks like it is demonic. There is absolutely no way of how to describe it as no one has seen it and lived to tell the tale. Both of his blades can cleave through tough armor. One of them is a demon-slaying blade while the other one is completely demonic. Weaknesses Fire and Earth (major weakness) Resistances Water, Darkness, Light, and Physical attacks Immunities Psychic Energy Personality He is simply one who cannot be found confused or surprised. He is always certain about where he is going and has a direct hatred for Keijo. He is always on guard and will direct his anger at anything at the time just to cool off. He does go into a sort of furious rampage (not even Mu could get to him when does that) with rage clouding his mind sometimes. He becomes exceptionally strong but has no control over his power when he goes on that rampage. He does not show loyalty or friendship to anyone and believes that everyone is against him. He can be sad at times but it is for the deaths of those who were killed by him during his furious rage-filled rampages. He does tend to be cold around others. History He was created by Keijo on the occasion that it was better if he had a clone of one that was once an enemy of Gear. This was only due to the fact that if there was an enemy of Gear than he should have someone like that enemy. Or well the original one was a dead enemy of Gear. The clone learned more about what he was through dreams that were not his to give. It was never really proven. This clone was made to have all the memories of the original Gasher but didn’t like to be called Gasher V (though it was one of his codenames). He was later assigned the codename Sho for his cold personality. If he wants something done then he does it himself. He searches for the original for the answers and hopes to find him. He escaped from Keijo’s Cliffside lab and is in hiding for now. Themes Silent Song - Naruto Shippuuden Movie 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ekEh0RN0sH0) (Main Theme) Battle Theme 5 - Atlantica Online (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XYKM9oiy2IU) Trivia info here Tropes Chaotic Good, Ax Crazy, I Work Alone, Intrinsic Vow, and... Category:Boss Characters Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Characters Category:Male Characters Category: Shadow Olimar23's Male Characters Category:Clones Category: Keijo's Experiments Category:Medium Level Threats